Fighter 1
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, this fighter became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. After the group failed to ambush the Espheni troops, this fighter walks up the the group with Weaver and two other fighters. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this fighter is seen talking to some fighters, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, she walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather At The River" This fighter is briefly seen walking around camp. After Ben Mason retrieves pictures of the Beamer that was shot down, this fighter is standing guard during the meeting. Later, when the convoy is crossing the bridge during the night, a Beamer flies over and this fighter starts shooting at it. She makes it to the over side of the bridge alive. "Compass" This fighter arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. As Avery Churchill's plane lands, this fighter is walking around outside the camp, and when Avery lands she aims his gun at her. The next morning, she listens in as Avery talks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy's death, she listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. During the night, she is seen preparing to leave the airport camp. "Young Bloods" When Diego's group arrives, she watches as the enter the camp. She can be seen huddling close to the barrel fire. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" After a explosion is heard in the distance, this fighter can be seen walking in a hurry. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, she attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters; as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, she stands up in shock, after the incident she listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. "Molon Labe" At the front of the hospital, this fighter is seen helping a wounded fighter. After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and she protects the hospital and guards the Espheni leader when captured. Using the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, the 2nd Mass escape the hospital with their lives. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, she sees the destruction of it and later listens to Weaver's speech. When Jim Porter arrives she aims her gun at him before recognizing who he is. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. As they enter, she is served some food. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is first briefly seen on watch at the Charleston entrance. "Collateral Damage" This fighter in the morning is seen walking around the camp. "Badlands" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "At All Costs" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston after they successfully fend off the Espheni forces. "Be Silent and Come Out" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston during the night. "The Pickett Line" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston while John Pope's bus is towed. "Strange Brew" This fighter is seen walking with Jon. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter is seen looking at the Liberty Tree. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, she witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning she is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. She scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and she is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. When the skitters drop food down into the camp, this fighter tries to get some, but most of it has already been horded by Pope and his gang, and Hal calls him out on it, but soon after the ghost comes and threatens Pope with a flamethrower until he gives up the food to this fighter. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, she helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, she listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. This fighter goes on the mission to find the Overlord at the high school. This fighter attends Denny's funeral. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. This fighter witnesses the death of Russell after he eats a piece of skitter flesh. "Hatchlings" This fighter joins the mission to destroy the Espheni hatchlings, which they are using to create skitters and black hornets. After they successfully destroy it, she rides in the back of the truck to help with Sara, however when they arrive she is dead, after being eaten by the mutated bugs. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" This fighter arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. The 2nd Mass get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. "Stalag 14th Virginia" After the 2nd Mass hear of the Masons being captured, this fighter along with Joe Butterfield, Jon, Marty and a few other fighters walk up the the 14th soldiers and demand to see the Masons. Marty makes the case that they shouldn't be fighting each other, however are all soon taken prisoner. This fighter watches in sadness inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases the 2nd Mass fighters. She watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, this fighter points her rifle at Lexi. This fighter engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. She is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base. "Reborn" This fighter fights off the Black Hornet's when they attack the naval base. She is present when Enos Ellis' militia travel into the naval base, and join the fight in DC. Along with the other surviving 2nd Mass fighters, she huddles around the campfire one last time, and listens as Tom Mason gives a speech to the 2nd Mass. It is assumed that this fighter stayed behind to defend the naval base, as the Black Hornets are sure to attack again. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. It is unknown is this fighter survived, as she is not seen at the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial, months after the war ended. Trivia *Ieisha made multiple appearances in Season 2 & 3, however only appeared in one episode of Season 4 for unknown reasons; but will continue to to appear in multiple episodes of Season 5. *Due to the the end of the shooting schedule, some actors where starting to break off for other shows and couldn't make the final days to film the ceremony for Reborn. Appearances Gallery WeaversFighters.PNG Fighter1.PNG Falling-skies-season-3-photo2.jpg 487252_10151106674405358_1868256119_n.jpg s04e01_245.jpg Fighter1-S4.PNG S05e01 213.jpg S05e01 572.jpg S05e02_179.jpg Falling-Skies-311663.jpg 2ndMassFIghters.PNG Fighters.PNG Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Fighter Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Militia